Campaign for Liberation of Staugossa Colonies
The Campaign for Liberation of Staugossa Colonies was a campaign launched by Chancellor Angela Merkel on 1 January 2009 until the 3 July 2009 that freed the possessions of Staugossa from their control. The campaign was sucessfull and the World Assembly recognized the new seven nations on 27 October 2009 and prohibited Staugossa from ever again acquiring colonies. The Welkammon Islands, Fauto, and Faire Island are the most notable possessions that were freed. Background Since it's formation in the early 1990's, the island nation of Staugossa was power-hungry and greedy and started annexing other nations. In 1996, Valentina, after a century of being ruled by West Canipra, was freed by it's master and soon conquered by Staugossa for no reason. Other territories, the Staugoussa government claimed, were "too corrupt" and they annexed them. The Staugoussians in the meantime were killing civilians, beating people, and harassing them. The old governments were killed or exiled. In 2005, Chancellor Angela Merkel, after being elected, asked the prime minister of Staugossa to grant the colonies indpendence. When the prime minister refused, Merkel imposed sanctions against Staugossa and began preparing plans to free the colonies and make them independent and self-ruling nations. Plan The plan was to land on the colonies, capture the Staugossa colonial police and armies, destory their bases, rally the local people, march on the colonial capitals, and proclaim the colonies indpendent nations. Then the troops would stay to help organize the governments and maintain order in the restoration of the nations. Then Staugossa would be forced to give them up and pay heavy payments to it's former colonies. Invasions On 1 January 2009, 4.5 million Holy Germanian troops, launching from Logan and Matthew, invaded the Welkammon Islands to free them from Staugossa's control. At first, they were pinned down and forced to stay at the coast. But soon they started to break through. The St. colonial police were beaten back and forced to surrender in large numbers. Soon, Upper and Lower Welkammons were liberated. But the smaller islands remained. Brarao, Bommo, Treemous, Quantoga, DeSulla, and Trippell were landed on and engaged for. These campaigns lasted until June when they were liberated, and the Staugossa authorites on Barristone also surrendered. On 20 January, Fauto and Faire Island were invaded by 20,000 troops each. Because these were smaller, Fauto (city) and Laez were liberated within two hours of the invasion. Soon, these islands were fully freed by 24 January. By May, Valentina, the Staugossa Fairee Islands, Grand Grannas, Xaviero, and the other colonies had been invaded. By 3 July all were indpendent nations and were freed. Then, Holy Germanian troops established their governments with votes of their peoples, and launched a blockade of nearby Staugossa City. Blockade of Staugossa On 1 July, the blockade of the capital started. Soon 340 warships, 349 submarines, and 20 crusiers surronded the port of the city. Paratroopers also dropped along the eastern branch of Staugossa and cut off all trade within the city from both land and water. About 400,000 people from Staugossa's former colonies were helped out by Holy Germanian blockade troops and delivered to their native countries. Tyler Venoill locked himself in his bunker and refused to surrender. However, by 1 August, people were suffering. People started eating glass, tape, and leaves to cope. They rapped themselves in newspapers and they hid under tables and desks as Holy Germanian bombers roared over the tops of Jonnican Tower. 5,000 bombs were dropped, killing 3,400 people and injuring 56,100. People started killing and torturing themselves together. Venoill finally surrendered on 18 August after a month and a half of refusing. Soon, the government of the Startgoussa collapsed. A series of rebel politcal rulers took power and asked for a peace with Holy Germania. Negoitations The government of Staugossa begged for a honorable peace and asked if their parilament could vote on Holy Germanian terms. Holy Germania, calling them "dictators", refused and said they would have to accept the following terms without parilament's decision or risk invasion and destruction: *Series of laws in Staugossa (banning smoking and alchol, recyling requirement, not out on the streets, littering) are to be removed and repealed. *All seven colonies of Staugossa- Faire Island, Fauto, the Grand Grannas Islands, Reynee half of the Fairee Islands, Valentina, the Welkammon Islands, and the Xaviero Islands, are to be freed and given indpendence; Staugossa is required to remove it's police from these areas, compensation of $900 trillion dollars to every single colony and rights of shipping and unlimited tourism for their citzens for two hundred years by Staugossa are to be given to the new nations; they are to be recognized as soveregin. *Staugossa has to pay $400 million Germanian Dollars to the Holy Germanian Empire for loss of troops and supplies during the Campaign. *The Sea of Staugossa is to be renamed the Sea of Faire and Fauto; the Misty Ocean is to be renamed the Southern Branch of the Pacific. *Staugossa is to be prohibited from ever again acquiring colonies. If it does, it is to be invaded and annexed. *Tyler Venoill is to be fired of his position as Prime Minister. *Staugossa is to be proclaimed a parilamentary monarchy and it's republic is to be dissolved. *The parilament of Staugossa is to be dissolved and fragmented. *Return of prisioners of war, trade, and peace. The ambassdors of Staugossa wrathed. They said they would not sign such as a treaty. However, the Holy Germanians laughed and reminded them that Staugossa had no allies and that it could be invaded by 20 million troops, more then it's population, and be made a colony of Holy Germania. The ambassdors met, and voted, by 15-10 to sign the treaty. The ones who voted against the treaty were cast out and the voting ones were pushed to where the treaty was. They saw as the other 10 were dragged off to prision. So they signed and cried for their countries destruction of honor. Soon, it came into effect. By 27 October, all seven colonies were countries once more. Aftermath After the Treaty was signed, Holy Germanian troops left Staugossa City. The colonies became free and Staugossa paid $400 million dollars to Holy Germania and started giving thousand dollar payments to it's colonies. Category:Wars Category:Battles